


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Powerpuff Girls Content :') [13]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: They'd been made for each other, in a manner of speaking, and while she wouldn't have admitted it before... time had helped her understand and see all of the very wonderful things that made him... him. Brick was a handsome guy... even if he had previously forgotten to shower at times or even when he was first waking up... the occasional leftover trail of drool on his chin really fitting in with the puppy persona... it was gross, but so blessedly adorable at the exact same time.
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Series: Powerpuff Girls Content :') [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carriedreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriedreamer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Clarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290838) by [Carriedreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriedreamer/pseuds/Carriedreamer). 



> AHHHHH!!!! CARRIE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR!!! I AM SO SORRY I AM POSTING SO LATE BUT!!! HERE IT IS. IT'S NOT THAT GOOD BUT I TRIED AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!! I LOVE YOUUUUU!!!!
> 
> (If you haven't read Carrie's fic, I highly, HIGHLY recommend.)

_"I don't ask you to love me always like this, but I ask you to remember. Somewhere inside of me there will always be the person I am tonight."_

_F. Scott Fitzgerald_

* * *

Time was indeed a funny thing. It was funny how for so long, Blossom Utonium had believed that she hated him... that nothing could ever change the way she saw him... that scared, stupid and completely arrogant fool of a man. It was truly funny that all it took to change it was a pregnancy test, chicken wings, onion rings and... a more real, tangible ring that didn't smell as heavenly, but was somehow even more appealing. It was truly very funny that Brick Jojo was in fact in love with her for a long time, but he'd had trouble committing until he'd realized he didn't want anyone else... and he surely didn't want her to want anyone else.

So now, on their wedding day, Blossom wondered how funny it really was. They'd been made for each other, in a manner of speaking, and while she wouldn't have admitted it before... time had helped her understand and see all of the very wonderful things that made him... _him._ Brick was a handsome guy... even if he had previously forgotten to shower at times or even when he was first waking up... the occasional leftover trail of drool on his chin really fitting in with the puppy persona... it was gross, but so blessedly adorable at the exact same time. He was kind, even if he had a funny way of showing it before the inevitable confession they'd endured... and Lord knew he was an amazing father. 

When it came to their little girl, Brick was an entirely different person. With their little Briar, Brick truly was the most wonderful man. It had only been a few months... their little Puff a striking beauty even at six months and she had her daddy absolutely wrapped around her little fingers. Maybe it was from all of the late nights where Brick would hush Blossom back to sleep when the tiny, but ferocious wails would fill up the empty night sound... maybe it was the way he'd coo at her, squeezing her tiny cheeks with his thumb and index finger and smiling when she started to giggle... maybe it was the feeling of her cheek pressed to Brick's chest, their baby fast asleep on the space she didn't occupy herself. Maybe those were all of the reasons she loved Brick Jojo... except she knew she'd loved him far longer than their baby had been with them... way before they'd even fathomed her creation. 

Blossom felt lucky... because a mere year ago, she was sitting on the couch with Brick, crying and thinking she'd be alone forever. And then, Brick shocked her, in ways she had never thought possible... by telling her he loved her and asking the one question she had never thought he'd be capable of asking... and now, there she was, hand and hand with him as they made their way to the reception, Brick's eyes stuck on her dress as they made their way through the door, everyone cheering at the happy couple. She couldn't help but laugh. 

"For the first time, Mister and Missus Jojo!" Someone announced, causing Blossom to smile as she squeezed Brick's hand, the two of them stopping in the middle of the hall. "And now it's time for their first dance."

The whole thing was ridiculous, something Brick had made incredibly clear, even though he'd been the one to set up the dance lessons... he'd been the one to insist on the dress and he'd even been the one to tell her they'd write their own vows, if she wanted. She wanted all of it, so long as it was with Brick and by association, that sweet little girl currently tucked into Buttercup's chest, the smile on her sister's face warm and barely teasing in the end, because above all, everyone was just happy that they were truly, very happy. 

And with that happiness, she felt her body relax as Brick's arms wrapped around her, the soft beginnings of a song pouring through the room as she practically felt Brick's smile burning into her neck where his lips were pressed. Being with Brick, even before all of the assurances of love and all of the assurances that despite how bullshit he thought marriage was, he wanted it with her, was easy. It was easy when they had their routine of insults and fucking... until she was completely sure that her body would die without his pressed against hers, but now, it was even more true now, now that she'd known what it felt to be loved by him. 

"You look beautiful." He hummed softly, his arms wrapped around her and his hands gripping at her hips. "I was totally right about the white dress... and with all these new curves... I fear you really have made me a married man."

"No, the minister made you a married man. I'm just the only girl stupid enough to love you enough to marry you." She said teasingly, swaying with him gently, her skirt swishing in a pool around their feet. "But you're right, I do look good."

"To think, a year ago you were crying in a black dress covered in grease and saying you'd never be a babe again." He laughed softly, kissing her temple. "Jokes on you, because you were fucking beautiful even in that moment."

"Oh yeah? Swollen ankles, greasy chin and all?" She snorted, finally turning in his arms to look up at him like she was meant to.

"Yes..." He nodded, smiling into her hair. "And all. Especially when I fucked up your hair in a total of... what was it? Thirty seconds?"

"Mmhmm, and then the other five when you started playing with it..." She laughed softly, resting her cheek on his chest. "You have a penchant for messing me up."

"Mm... in the best possible way, honey." Brick cooed teasingly, his left hand sliding down her hip. "And I intend to mess you up for the rest of my life." 

She smiled at that, going quiet and leaning into him. She'd never thought Brick would be a very good dancer... mainly because he was rather large and had incredibly long limbs... limbs that could wrap her up tight, her body dwarfed in comparison. But, somehow, it made dancing with him even better... because those warm, Christmas scented arms wrapped her up and made her feel loved in the sappiest way possible. In those arms, she felt safe and like Brick had told her back then. They held each other... naked, clothed, asleep and awake... they held each other and that was something she could never imagine going without. 

When the dance was finished, she went to move away, so the father daughter dance could begin, but before she could, Brick pulled her in flush, pressing their lips together before dipping her gently, the exact sort of childish fantasy she'd always had for her wedding growing up... she wondered which one of her sisters told him to do that, but brushing the thought aside, she pulled back, smiling up at him. 

"For someone who thinks weddings are stupid... you sure seem awfully interested in making it as sappy as possible." She laughed softly, hand reaching up to softly stroke his cheek as he kissed her again. 

"Anything for my beautiful, sexy and very precious wife." He smiled, standing back up properly and spinning her out gently towards her father. 

She smiled as her dad pulled her in, one of his hands softly clasping her own as the other rested on the small of her back. "You know... even now, Blossom, after everything... the baby and the year long engagement... it's still so crazy that you're married now... to... Brick. I thought you hated him for the longest time."

"Yeah, um... I thought that too." She laughed softly, looking up at him. "I know it's weird, but... I think I did always love him... in some way."

"I suppose you did... I saw it a few times... questioned, but... you're scary when you're mad so questioning was out of the order." He murmured, smiling down at her. "But now, you're a grown woman... with a husband and a daughter of your own. I'm proud of you and I'm even happier that I get to see how happy you are."

Blossom took a soft breath, eyes watering at the sentiment. "I am... I am very happy..."

"I know, darling." He laughed softly, kissing her temple. "I'm glad."

She was about to speak again when she noticed it, Brick standing a bit away, their daughter in his arms... dancing with her and speaking unknown words. The sight warmed her heart, a tear sliding down her face as she rested her cheek on her own father's shoulder. "T-Thank you, dad... for everything."

"You're my daughter. You don't have to thank me." He smiled, humming as he looked at his newest son-in-law. "He's already such an amazing father... having a daddy daughter dance with his six month old at your wedding... it's sweet."

She smiled, nodding. "I picked a great one, huh...?"

"I believe you did."

The rest of the reception went by fast... faster than she would have imagined, but at the same time, it felt like a lifetime full of happiness. It was a night full of dancing... laughing and well... Briar licking frosting off of Blossom's finger when she teasingly spread it on Brick's nose. It was a night of so much love it didn't feel real. Blossom was a bride... she was a wife and a mother and there was nothing better, in her opinion. 

At the very end, Buttercup walked over to her, hands on her once again growing bump and Butch next to her, Bart in one arm and Briar in the other. "Hey, Bloss... we're about to head home. We're all... really tired and the kids have a bed time that they have already missed."

Blossom laughed softly, holding her arms out and hugging her gently. "Thank you for taking her... I know how tired you've been with the new baby."

"Well, she hasn't killed me yet... she'd just very serious about abusing the fuck out of my insides." 

"She gets that from me." Butch grinned, winking and Blossom was sure that he would have gotten smacked if he weren't holding two babies. 

Blossom only shook her head, taking her baby so she and Brick could say goodnight. She quickly found Brick, who was currently speaking to Boomer and Bubbles, their two children in tow. "Hey... Buttercup and Butch are leaving so... let's say goodnight to Briar, please."

Brick nodded, walking with her into the back room she'd gotten ready in. "I bet she's exhausted..."

"Mm, she's had more sleepless nights."

"No, no, I mean Buttercup." He laughed. "Butch told me earlier that she's been sleeping a lot. Apparently it was a lot easier to convince her to have another baby than he thought." 

Blossom snorted, rolling her eyes. "She can say whatever she wants, but Buttercup wanted another baby the second she pushed out the first one. Bart basically bewitched her ass."

He laughed, nodding as he walked over to Briar's diaper bag, pulling out her pajamas and getting a bottle of Blossom's milk from the mini fridge, heating it up. "You know... if we had another baby, I almost hope it's another girl."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well... I'm sure it would be pretty badass to have a mini me, but... two tiny yous tugging at my pant legs. I'd fucking melt."

"You've gone so soft... I love it."

He snorted, rolling his eyes and helping Blossom get Briar out of her wedding outfit without disturbing her sleep too much. "Can you blame me? I've got a beautiful wife and a beautiful baby. If I had another beautiful baby I think I'd turn into Winnie the fucking Pooh."

"He does look good in red." She smiled, slipping Briar into her onesie and pressing a soft kiss to her temple when she woke up, lip wobbling as she gave a sleepy cry. She gently took their baby into her arms, guiding to nipple of the bottle to her lips and smiling when she latched on and began drinking. 

They had a night time tradition... something small... something probably stupid, but every night, they found themselves singing that ridiculous song... but the message was true. Love did make the world go around and it was important to the both of them that their daughter knew love was nothing to be afraid of... it was strong and magical, as cheesy as it sounded... and while they got their happy ending, they never wanted their daughter to put herself in the position they were in. 

"I know you think she looks like me... but... she has your eyes."

"Yeah... I guess she does." Brick smiled, gently brushing his thumb over Briar's cheek. "But the rest... baby, that's all you."

Blossom smiled softly, kissing the baby's forehead gently. "Let's get her back to Buttercup..."

"Yep... and then it's time for us to go and have our own fun." He grinned, kissing Briar's cheek before they met back up with their siblings, giving out goodbyes until it was finally time for them to head home. 

There was something about being married to Brick that made it even more wonderful, going home with him. There was something about the way he unlocked their front door before he grabbed her in a bridal carry, stepping over the threshold with a teasing remark and a wet kiss to her cheek... something that reminded her of how lucky she was to be with him. 

She couldn't find the words as he carried her to their bed, dropping her into the sheets and pressing kisses that were so gentle they set her on fire... made her breathless... they were gentle, but bruising. She couldn't help the weak moans that fell from her mouth as Brick found his way under her dress... pushing her thighs up and pressing his lips to every available inch of her skin until he was tugging at her zipper, the dress falling onto the floor, forgotten as they fell into passion... it was soft touches that set her skin on fire and bright eyes that were intent on staring at every single place he could.

"Blossom..." He groaned into her ear, one hand in her hair and the other gripping her hip as he pulled her in closer, movements languid as he made sure she felt every single moment. She'd never felt anything so good in her life. "Baby..."

"Y-Yes..." She moaned softly, breathless as he guided her to one release of many she'd have that night, her core burning with arousal as he kept going, a growl falling from his throat as he gripped onto the head board. "D-Don't, you broke the bed last time..."

He laughed shakily, pressing his forehead to hers with a soft groan. "Yeah, but I bought us a new one... and I'll do it again..."

She made a soft sound, pulling him down for a deeper kiss as she rolled her hips back to meet him, gasping weakly as she clutched at the bedsheets. "B-Brick, God..."

"I'm no God." He teased, biting softly on her bottom lip. 

She laughed softly, groaning when he hit a good spot, tugging at his hair. "Y-You're so good..."

"You're even better..." 

The rest of the night was spent in a similar way, Brick pushing Blossom over the edge over and over again until she had fallen asleep against the pale sheets, finally pulling away only so he could look at her properly again, eyes fond as they glanced over the stretch marks on her abdomen... the ones on her breasts... his wife... was so gorgeous and he felt lucky to even be beside her... let alone beside her for life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
